Epic Shrubb
|release date = 2019-10-09 |release version = 2.3.2 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |class = Epic |subclass = Natural |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Water, Earth, Gold |beds required = 2 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |breeding = Plant Island: + T-Rox and Oaktopus Water Island: + Reedling and Quibble Earth Island: + PomPom and Dandidoo |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 5,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |regular version = }} Description Epic Shrubb looks very similar to its regular counterpart, but yellow with more gray limbs. It also doesn't have a beard, and its head is covered in hair. It wears socks and has a translucent orange orb on his back instead of a plant, held up by roots. Epic Shrubb is known for using magic to do a variety of different mystical abilities, as explained from its bio. Song Same as regular Shrubb Song. Availability has been available for breeding at the following times: *From October 9th to October 16th, 2019. All start and end at 19:00 UTC unless otherwise noted. Breeding is only available for breeding (or buying) during limited time events. The combination to breed is different for each island. *Plant Island: + T-Rox and Oaktopus *Water Island: + Reedling and Quibble *Earth Island: + PomPom and Dandidoo Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Ti|10||PU System|26||Flappy Flag|9||Bottomless Pit|18| }} Strategy Name Origin See Shrubb. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|Epic Shrubb message on Mailbox *Epic Shrubb was teased on October 8th, 2019 and released the day after on October 9th. **Epic Shrubb teaser involved Rare Potbelly lifting weights while Epic Shrubb's arms somewhat showed in the foreground. Interestingly, there was a Rares Solo event for Rare Potbelly on that week too. *Epic Shrubb is the first new Epic to have a unique egg design on its own, as all Rares & previous Epics already got one after September 25th, 2019. *It is unknown if Epic Shrubb is born with its orb or magical powers, or if it was gifted the orb and the powers. It is possible that the orb holds all of the Epic Shrubb's magical abilities. *Epic Shrubb is the ninth monster to wear any sort of clothing on their body, the first eight being each member of the Shugafam (Seasonal costumes do not count). **Following Epic Shrubb, Epic Punkleton is the tenth monster to wear clothing. (a hat, gloves, a choker and shoes) *There was a bug where Epic Shrubb received Rare Shrubb's Monster Names. However, this was since fixed a few days later. Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Epic Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island